The successful sequencing of the human genome, and the evolution of human health services research, has produced an era of unprecedented growth in the knowledge base of the molecular and physiological basis of human diseases. The abundance of high throughput genetic and genomic technologies and the rapid spread of information dictated by exponential increase in computing power and communication technology are transforming the practice of clinical medicine and clinical research. The recently developed NIH Roadmap makes clear the importance of clinical research and addresses the ways in which clinical research needs to be transformed to keep pace with laboratory, genetic, and especially genomic research and to ensure that findings are tested and effectively translated into improvements in health and health care. The main objective of this Clinical Research Skills Development Core (CRSDC) is to provide a structured, intensive research experience for physicians, physician-scientists, or scientists trainees to foster the development of skills needed to pursue a successful career in investigative clinical research in the study of chronic obstructive lung disease (COPD). We will utilize a multidisciplinary approach, focusing on the functional genomics of human COPD. CRSDC described here addresses this challenge by providing an integrated training program for junior investigators. In keeping within the guidelines of this Core, we will include trainees at postdoctoral fellow or junior faculty up to their K award training period. The CRSDC has the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To offer a core curriculum that integrates clinical research skills with hands-on genomics and bioinformatics training using existing programs at the University of Pittsburgh. Specific Aim 2: To develop a cross-disciplinary mentoring system that will allow junior investigators to develop their research skills and to become independent and productive clinical investigators.